Emotions Humaines
by Epine
Summary: Drabbles et mini one-shots variés sur le thèmes des Emotions. Tout le monde y passe.
1. Affection

_Drabble : Thèmes des Emotions_

**Titre** : Affection.

**Genre** : Friend-ship

**Personnage** : Gokudera Hayato

**Disclaimers** : Les persos de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais que fais le Père Noël ?

Voilà ! Je reviens avec un recueil de drabbles et mini-one-shot portant sur le thèmes des émotions humaines. Et on commence avec l'Affection ! Le choix du personnage concerné peut paraître étrange, mais on sait tous qu'au fond de lui, vraiment tout au fond, Gokudera à un p'tit coeur tout mou ! Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce n'est pas trop mauvais !

* * *

D'après ce qu'on peut en lire dans les dictionnaires, l'affection est une attirance ou un besoin impliquant des comportements de tendresse et une charge émotionnelle ou sentimentale. C'est donc une forme d'amour. On a de l'affection pour quelqu'un, ou pour quelque chose. Cela peut être un besoin, ou même désigner un manque. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lit dans les dictionnaires et livres de psychologie humaine.

Gokudera referma le livre qui trônait devant lui et soupira d'exaspération, croisant ses bras derrière la tête. Si la tête d'abruti qui avait écrit ça disait vrai, alors selon sa définition, il était en manque. En manque d'affection. Enfant, il n'avait connu la chaleur de l'étreinte maternelle, les caresses affectives qui ébouriffent ses cheveux et le sourire tendre de l'être qui nous a donné la vie. Ces sensations éphémères lui étaient inconnues. Et Dieu sait combien il donnerait encore aujourd'hui pour pouvoir se souvenir des traits gracieux du visage de cette femme inconnue mais si chère à son cœur.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il y avait une nouvelle personne dans sa vie. Une personne à qui Hayato donnait toute l'affection qu'il avait emmagasiné en lui, caché au fin fond de son coeur d'enfant perdu. Le Juudaime. Tsunayoshi était son Ciel, son point d'attache, son monde. Sa vie se résumait à l'existence du Vongola. Sa gratitude, sa protection continuelle et sa dévotion pour lui n'étaient que les manifestations de l'affection maladive qu'il témoignait à son Boss.

Ce n'était pas de l'Amour à proprement parlé, non. Il n'était pas digne d'être l'amant de Tsuna, et cette simple idée le plongeait dans un état indéfinissable. Non, pour lui, Tsuna était bien plus que ça. Il était un tout. Ordonne et j'obéis, telle était l'idée de Gokudera. Il irait jusqu'à mourir pour lui, ou même se jeter du haut d'un pont si cela était le désir du Decimo. Alors ou, il affectionnait plus que tout chose autre sur cette Terre Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son Ciel.

Il y avait une autre personne pour qui le Gardien de la Tempête ressentait une affection particulière. Enfin personne ... Pas exactement. Plutôt un abruti de chaton mal léché et invivable. Uri était un bel enfoiré, aucun doute là-dessus. Il ronronnait avec allégresse dans les bras d'Haru, Reborn ou n'importe qui d'autre, sauf avec lui. Du point de vue du chat, Gokudera devait certainement être un humain inférieur en tout point à lui et ne servant qu'à le nourrir. Point barre. Et il s'en donnait à coeur joie de griffer le visage du métis quand il en avait l'occasion. Saloperie de bestiole. Pourtant, Hayato ... Hayato l'adorait. Il était si mignon qu'il lui passait le moindre de ses caprices, lui donnait autant de flammes à lécher qu'il le souhaitait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le petit animal si caractériel faire sa toilette ou dormir roulé en boule.

_- Gokudera-kun ! Tout va bien ?_

L'interpellé releva soudain les yeux, sortant de ses pensées. Devant lui se tenait un Tsuna légèrement inquiet et un Yamamoto interrogatif. Juste derrière arrivait Ryohei, visiblement en pleine forme. Ni une ni deux, l'argenté se redressa, faisant tomber sa chaise dans la précipitation.

_- Juudaime ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, je réfléchissais juste ! Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter !_

Le leader du Ciel soupira de soulagement et lui offrit un sourire dont il avait le secret, un de ceux pour lesquels le Gardien de la Tempête serait près à rouler une pelle à Hibari si ça faisait plaisir à l'élève de Reborn. Takeshi éclata de rire, joyeux comme à son habitude.

_- Ahaha ! Tu vas te faire mal à la tête._

_- Je suis extrêmement d'accord ! Tête de Poulpe, tu vas surchauffer avec ton cerveau bizarre ! _Intervint le frère de Kyoko.

_- Abrutis ! Moi au moins j'arrive à me servir de ma tête, pas comme vous, bande de sportifs décérébrés !_

_- Ma ma ! Tu dis ça mais en fait tu nous aime bien pas vrai ?_

_- Pas du tout ! Juudaime, sortons un peu !_

Entraînez par le bras protecteur de son ami, Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de calmer le jeu que le voilà déjà emporté par cette tornade humaine. Les deux sportifs s'élancèrent à la suite de leurs compagnons, pas le moins du monde affectés par les mots d'Hayato, qu'ils savaient faux de toute manière.

_- Ah ! Gokudera-kun, attends-nous !_

Si tout cela était une bonne définition de l'Affection, alors oui, Gokudera était affectif. Envers son Boss, sa boîte-arme et sa défunte mère. Et les abrutis congénitaux qui lui servait de ... partenaires non désirés. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer !

* * *

Tadam ! Réactions ? J'ai foiré ou c'est potable ? Soyez sincères (mais pas trop méchants non plus ...) Le prochain portera sur l'Angoisse. A + et grand merci d'avoir tenu jusque là !


	2. Colère

_Drabble _

**Titre** : Colère.

**Genre** : Humour (hahem)

**Personnages** : Xanxus

**Disclaimers** : Les persos de Reborn ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais que fais le Père Noël ?

Je sais je sais, j'avais dis que ce serait l'Angoisse, mais j'avais envie de faire ce mini machin qui ressemble à rien avant -_- Merci pour les coms ! Surtout à Inurame et La-Mamarazzi, je suis ravie de voir que vous prenez à chaqu'une de mes fics la peine de poster un petit com, c'est très gentil ^^

* * *

_- Toutes mes excuses Xanxus-sama ! Aaaaargh !_

_-Déchet_, souffla le balafré.

Le surnommé finit exploser contre le mur, entièrement grillé par la flamme de la fureur. Son erreur fut de ne pas avoir correctement griller le steak du Boss de la Varia. Mais ce dernier venait justement de s'assurer qu'il ne commettrait plus jamais de conneries. Ni même qu'il ne commettrait plus quoique ce soit. C'est emmerdant tout de même ces déchets, c'est pas solide ...

Faisant jouer son verre de bourbon entre ses doigts, Xanxus ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Marre de ses abrutis qui tombaient comme des mouches. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas assourdissant, faisant hausser un sourcil au brun. Il n'y avait qu'un seul être sur Terre assez con et suicidaire pour oser le déranger à pareil moment ...

_- VOIIIIII ! Enfoiré de Boss, t'as encore buté un larbin ?_

Jackpot. Ce squale sans cerveau s'approcha à grandes enjambées du tyran, peu conscient des ondes de colère qui émanaient de ce dernier. En même temps, Xanxus était toujours en colère, alors difficile de faire la différence. C'était son état naturel. Squalo jeta un regard mi-dédaigneux mi-affligé au cadavre qui jonchait le sol et au trou qui ornait désormais le mur, donnant un accès direct sur les chiottes.

_- VOI ! Arrête de tous les cramer, on manque de personnel ces derniers temps ! Et Mammon s'arrache les cheveux de devoir engager plus de cons._

_- La ferme déchet, va me faire un steak saignant._

L'ordre était sans appel. Le sous-entendu était : Ouvre encore ta grande gueule et je t'explose la mâchoire. Squalo n'était pas si suicidaire pour ...

_- VOI ! Tu sais ou tu peux te le foutre ton steak ?_

... Il allait souffrir. Faudrait demander à Lussuria de passer une annonce dans le journal : " Chercher tueur vaniteux pour Gardien de la Pluie. Silencieux et obéissant de préférence. " Ouvrant son deuxième oeil, Xanxus tendit la main en avant, une lueur orangé s'en dégageant désormais.

_- Déchet, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis le Boss et le Pêché de la Colère._

_

* * *

_

Bel releva la tête en entendant des cris de rage et des explosions provenir du bureau du fils du Neuvième. Il ricana tandis que Lussuria soupirait.

_- Maaaah ! Squ-chan est trop impétueux ces derniers temps. Il devrait arrêter de jouer avec le Bossu, ça va lui pomper toute son énergie._

- Ushishishi ! Combien de morceaux éparpillés ce coup-ci ?

* * *

Ahem. Désolé ça ressemble à rien. Puis c'est vraiment un petit drabble. Et j'adore Squalo. Et j'adore le martyrisé. Merci ^^


	3. Surprise

_Drabble Thème Emotion_

**Titre** : Surprise

**Genre** : Humour & Romance

**Personnages** : Miura Haru

**Disclaimers** : Le couple mis en scène ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs)

Vous avez déjà vu un couple hétérosexuel sur ce fandom ? Non ? Et bien ouvrez grand les yeux mesdames et messieurs ! Je vous offre un drabble GokuHaru ! (OMGWTF)

* * *

Haru crût qu'elle allait crever. Littéralement. Actuellement assise sur la cuvette des toilettes de l'appartement de son actuel petit ami, le bouillonnant Gokudera Hayato, les yeux écarquillés au maximum et la bouche grande ouverte, elle gémit et se mordit la langue afin de s'assurer que c'était juste un rêve. Mais non, tout ce qu'elle gagna, c'est une douleur aiguë dans la bouche. Pour le coup, elle se serait bien enfoncer un bâton de dynamite dans la gueule.

Haru adorait les enfants. Elle avait été depuis toujours la nounou de Lambo et d'I-pin, et prenait grand-soin des plus jeunes de la famille. Mais avoir un enfant à vingt ans, c'est tout autre chose. C'est fou, c'est pas sérieux, c'est des problèmes en perspectives. Surtout quand le père du têtard qui se forme dans son ventre et un métis italien aux cheveux argentés et au sang chaud. Trop chaud. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait quand il lui arrachait ses vêtements avec violence alors que Tsuna donnait une conférence deux pièces plus loin, mais la chose était d'ordre différent. Gokudera Hayato, père ? C'est ça et elle, elle se transformait en canard avec une cape rouge qui allait sauver le monde.

_- Hahi ... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Kami-sama ? Maudit test de grossesse, tu pouvais afficher un - ?_

Bien évidemment, l'objet en question ne répondit pas, et la Miura eut beau le secouer dans tout les sens, ce putain de petit + ne disparut pas. Au dernières nouvelles, les tests ne sont pas des ardoises magiques pour gosses. Dommage pour Haru.

Soudain, un bruit de clé se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Pitié faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui. Faîtes qu'il bosse encore, ou même qu'il la trompe avec Yamamoto. Faîtes que ...

_- Haru ? T'es là ?_

Allez vous faire foutre. Vous pouvez vous brosser si vous espérer que mademoiselle viendra prier au temple le Noël suivant. Se levant malgré elle de son trône, Haru tira la chasse d'eau, remit sa jupe en place, cacha le test de grossesse et se décida enfin à sortir. Elle afficha son éternel sourire et vint à la rencontre du jeune homme, lui volant un baiser par la même occasion.

_- Hahi ! Hayato tu es déjà à la maison ?_

_- Nan j'suis en Italie là. Arrête de poser des questions idiotes, tu vois bien que je suis là._

... Toujours aussi gentil celui-là. Parfois, la Miura se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait choisit au final. En fait elle connaissait la réponse même si elle ne l'avouait pas vraiment, et non ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il avait un cul à se damer un saint. Bref, elle à un problème plus urgent à régler que de fantasmer sur le derrière de l'italien.

_- Hayato ? Tu aimes les surprises ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- J'en ai une bonne pour toi. Tu vas adorer ! Hahi, assis peut-être d'abord ..._

_- Bon t'accouche ?_

Haru crût faire une syncope. Par pitié, n'utilise plus cette expression ! Faudrait attendre neuf mois maintenant pour ça ... L'argenté haussa un sourcil en voyant la tête que faisait son amante. Elle était malade ou quoi ?

_- Hahi ... Comment dire ? ... Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Haru Fight !_

_- ... Haru t'es sûr que ça va ?_

_- Tu. Vas. Être. P.A.P.A._

On aurait pût lui annoncer que Hibari faisait la danse du ventre seulement vêtu d'un pagne de bambou sur le toit de Namimori School qu'il aurait eut la même réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, Haru dût appeler les urgences car son petit ami s'était évanoui. Choc émotionnel.

* * *

J'adore les maltraiter ! *-*


	4. Vengeance

_One-Shot : Thème Émotions _

**Titre** : Vengeance

**Genre** : Angoisse & Tragedie

**Personnage** : Kozato Enma.

**Disclaimers** : Cette nuit j'ai rêvée que Uri me griffais le visage ... En fait c'était mon chat.

Spoil sur les derniers tomes paruts au Japon. Les acteurs de ce drabble sont les Shimon, donc si vous n'en êtes pas là, ne lisez pas ! Enfin moi je dis ça, après vous faîtes comme vous voulez ... Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça plaisir ! ^^

* * *

Vengeance. Un mot froid, un mot plein de promesses sinistres. Vengeance. Un mot qui ne s'oublie pas, qui reste incrusté même après les siècles passés. Vengeance. Elle dévore l'âme, creuse le coeur et noirci l'esprit. Vivre par vengeance n'est pas une vie. C'est se torturer mentalement pour pouvoir rétablir sa propre justice. Donner un contrepartie de ce qu'on a prit. En italien, on dit Vendetta. La vengeance d'un meurtre.

Enma aime ce mot. Il a beau être japonais, il vit pour sa vendetta. Il va rendre un contrepartie aux Vongola. Il leur rendra la monnaie de leur pièce pour ce que sa Famille à subit par le passé. Les tuer seraient trop doux, ils doivent souffirir. Comme lui souffre aujourd'hui. Et lui ... Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il payerai pour ce que le Vongola Primo à fait à son ancêtre. Les Shimon seront venger. C'est un serment de sang qu'il prêta a l'instant même ou la première goutte d'hémoglobine conservée dans le flacon de cristal entra en ontact avec la surface froide parfaitement taillée de son anneau. Le Premier Shimon sera vengé.

_« Vongola ... Vous allez subir le contrecoup de vos propres pêchés. »_

Un murmure sinistre, tranchant avec son ton craintif utilisé lorsqu'il jouait son rôle a Namimori School. Il se redresse, ses cheveux rouges dansant dans le vent et ses yeux dénudés de tout autre sentiment que celui qui fait bouillir le sang de ses veines. Derrière lui, ses amis et Gardiens se tiennent prêts. Ils resteront ensemble, et détruiront les Vongola. Ils vengeront leurs ancêtres. C'est une promesse.

Adelheid s'approche de son Boss et pose une main douce mais ferme sur son épaule. Un regard à sa bras-droit et il sourit légèrement. Leurs coeurs souffrent du même mal et de la même impatience.

Vengeance. Un mot plein de sens. Vengeance.

* * *

Voilà. Un petit drabble sur ce que doivent ressentir les Shimons envers les Vongola. Persos, je les aime plutôt bien (j'ai unfaible pour les méchants *-*) sauf Adelheid qui se trimballe avec sa paire d'airbags ! Mais Enma, Shitt P. et Julie, ça va, je les apprécie.

Reviews sinon ? ( ^ . ^ )


	5. Caresse

_**U**ri, chat marieur._

Rating : K.

Genre : Général / Romance ( je crois ….)

Personnages : Chrome Dokuro ; Gokudera Hayato ; Uri ; Mukurou.

Pairing : 5996 (léger)

Bla-bla de l'auteur :

Mon Dieu … Je crois que j'atteints des sommets cette fois ! Bon je ne suis pas la première à écrire sur eux, mais il faut tout de même croire que je peux rien faire comme les autres U.U C'est plus fort que moi, faut que j'écrive sur des couples que personne ne fait jamais ! Docteur, une piqûre de rappel s'il-vous-plait ! Bon plus sérieusement, ce truc écrit en quoi … une heure à tout péter ? Bref, c'est un défi. Une de mes copines me dit, tout en sirotant son milshake à la fraise : « T'aime Chrome et les couples bizarres non ? Ben fait un ChromexGokudera ! » Vous me connaissez, quand ça concerne ma favorite, je ne peux résister. Donc j'ai écrit ce truc, et vous savez quoi ? J'adore ce couple *w* non j'ai pas fumé ! Mais je les trouve tellement mignons. Puis j'suis allez lire des fics anglaises, et résultat, j'aime encore plus ! Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie. Si ça vous plaît pas, vous pouvez toujours allez cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut ~

* * *

Honnêtement, chercher un putain de chaton à une heure du matin et ce dans toute la base Vongola, ce n'était pas du tout l'activité favorite de Gokudera Hayato, bras – droit autoproclamé du Dixième.

Il avait déjà assez de mal à dormir comme ça. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet des Millefiore au point d'être incapable de penser à autre chose et de ne pouvoir fermer les yeux. Tout le monde dormait, sauf lui. Il rejeta ses couvertures et tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour l'ôter, ayant des bouffés de chaleur bien peu agréables. Pourquoi, bon dieu, la climatisation ne fonctionnait – elle pas ? Ce fichu mécanicien maladroit allait payer s'il ne réparait pas ça pour demain. Parole de Gardien de la Tempête. Gokudera étira ses bras et bailla silencieusement pour éviter de réveiller son cher Boss qui dormait au-dessus de lui, et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour aller prendre sa boîte – arme qui renfermait ce malfaisant Uri. Comparé à sa taille ridiculement petite, le chat avait un appétit dévorant, et il devait avoir faim depuis le temps. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé de ce monstre à courtes pattes, pas du tout même ! Mais bon … Injectant un peu de flammes dans l'ouverture de la boîte, il attendit avec impatience que son compagnon se présente. Comme la boîte restait toujours immobile au bout de quelques secondes, Hayato paniqua légèrement, avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Il avait oublié de faire rentrer le chaton dans sa boîte. Ou plutôt, Uri avait filé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'obliger à rentrer dedans.

_« Foutu bestiole … »_ Grogna l'argenté, tout en se demandant où il pourrait aller à cette heure. Il pouvait pas être bien loin.

Malheureusement pour Gokudera, la base Vongola possède un nombre infini de couloirs, salles et étages. Et Uri avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de prendre les ascenseurs tout seul, comme un grand. Voilà pourquoi il le cherchait partout depuis une bonne demie – heure maintenant. Tendant l'oreille et se précipitant dès qu'il entendait le moindre bruit, Gokudera commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

_« Uri, Uri ! »_ Chuchotait Hayato sans obtenir de réponses pour autant. « P'tain, j'suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. »

Se tenant à quatre pattes et guettant tel un prédateur le moindre signe du chat de la Tempête, Gokudera eut un léger frisson. Il était sans chemise puisqu'il l'avait enlevé dans la chambre, et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. La question était maintenant : Pourquoi il crève de chaud dans sa chambre alors que le reste de la base est gardé dans une ambiance fraîche ? Ce Giannini avait un talent qui frôle le négatif … Mais l'heure n'était pas à faire des sermons au mécano, il voulait juste retrouver ce stupide chaton et retourner se coucher pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Point barre.

Après avoir passé environ une heure à espérer apercevoir le bout de la queue ardente d'Uri, les prières du frère de Bianchi furent entendues. En effet, il arriva juste à temps pour voir le chat de la Tempête disparaitre dans l'embrasure d'une porte qu'il avait visiblement lui – même ouvert (la question restait de savoir comment il faisait ce genre de chose). Gokudera pesta contre cet animal qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, cherchant déjà quelles punitions il lui donnerait une fois attrapé pour l'avoir fait courir ainsi.

_« Oy Uri ! »_ Commença – t – il en ouvrant la porte, avant de se taire aussitôt.

La pièce ou venait de pénétrer le chaton était une chambre. Et donc, à seulement quelques pieds devant lui, Hayato put distinguer la silhouette courbée dans son lit d'une personne endormie. Balayant la salle du regard, il remarqua bien vite l'objet de ses pensées, qui venait de sauter sur le dit – lit pour aller se blottir contre l'endormie en ronronnant de plaisir. L'adolescente pesta en voyant le comportement adorable que cette bestiole pouvait prendre avec d'autres, et certainement pas avec lui. Faisant un pas vers le lit, Gokudera pût se rendre compte qu'il était dans la chambre de la seule fille de la Famille, et que la personne qui semblait tant plaire à Uri n'était autre que la Gardienne du Brouillard, Chrome Dokuro. Il rougit furieusement en notant que la jeune fille n'était vêtu que d'un court débardeur blanc dévoilant agréablement les courbes de sa poitrine ferme, et d'un short de nuit noir qui laissait à découvert les jambes fuselés de l'adolescente. Elle avait repoussé sa couverture dans son sommeil et dévoilait donc son corps au jeune homme, qui abordait une teinte cramoisie. Depuis quand l'illusionniste était aussi … mignonne ? Il se calma et étudia les traits de son visage, particulièrement détendus dans son sommeil. Il nota que même pour la nuit, elle conservait un cache – œil. Tournant la tête, il remarqua que le hibou blanc qui servait de boîte – arme à la Gardienne le suivait du regard avec calme. Il semblait couver sa maîtresse du regard, mais n'intervint pas, laissant faire les choses.

_« Comment suis – je supposé récupérer le stupide chat sans réveiller Dokuro ? »_ Murmura pour lui – même l'argenté.

Doucement, Gokudera à ramper vers le lit, s'approchant du rebord et relevant légèrement la tête, pour être à hauteur du félin.

_« Uri, sors de là. »_ Siffla – t – il en serrant les dents de colère.

Il ne réussit qu'à obtenir un bâillement dédaigneux du malfaisant chaton, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Chrome. Un discret hululement moqueur parvint aux oreilles d'Hayato. Génial, même la boîte de la Brume se foutait de lui maintenant … Hm, si Uri restait assez tranquille, son maître pourrait lui couvrir la bouche d'une main afin de l'empêcher de miauler et l'attraper par la queue de l'autre, avant de bondir rapidement hors de la pièce, afin d'éviter de se confronter à la jolie borgne.

La première partie du plan se déroula bien. Le chat de la Tempête n'avait même pas bougé une oreille. En revanche, la deuxième partie posait problème. En effet, pour atteindre la queue d'Uri, Gokudera devait déplacer le coude de Chrome. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais c'était un risque à prendre. Lentement et aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, Hayato déplaça sa main vers le bras de l'illusionniste. Les yeux ancrés dans les paupières fermés de la concernée pour getter tout mouvement de sa part, il n'a pas regardé où il dirigeait sa main. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la peau douce et lisse de la fille qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de glisser sa main aux doigts de pianiste dans la paume chaude de Dokuro. Il voulut aussitôt s'écarter mais dans son sommeil, la main de la borgne se referma sur la sienne.

Cazo di Merda.

Le Gardien de la Tempête se trouvait donc ainsi, se demandant bien comme il allait pouvoir récupérer sa main et partir (tant pis pour Uri !) sans réveiller la fille. Réflexion qui dura bien une dizaine de minutes, au minimum. Il s'agenouilla finalement contre le lit, tourné vers Chrome. Cherchant une occupation en attendant que la jeune fille ne se décide à lâcher sa main, il commença sans s'en rendre compte à étudier les mouvements et les traits de l'endormie. Sa couverture avait complètement glissée à côté d'elle, ne couvrant plus la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Dans son sommeil, elle a caressé Uri qui ronronna de plaisir, son autre main toujours serré sur les doigts de Gokudera. Sa respiration légère, calée sur les ronronnements du félin, sonnait comme une apaisante berceuse monotone.

Bien malgré lui, Hayato pouvait sentir la chaleur de son visage du fait de ses légères rougeurs lorsqu'il remarqua que la courte tenue de nuit dévoilait la majeure partie de sa peau laiteuse. En dépit de son fan club composé de filles folles et en pleine crise hormonales qui lui tapait sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose, Gokudera n'avait jamais ressenti un quelconque intérêt pour les filles. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtises, il devait protéger le Dixième, payer le loyer de son appartement et sauver sa peau. Actuellement, c'était son premier réel contact intime avec une fille. Bordel, il lui tenait même la main. Lui, Gokudera Hayato. Bon évidemment, il ne comptait pas le moment ou lui – même et le Dixième avait surpris Lal Mirch dans son bain. Cette embarrassante situation, il préférait de loin l'oublier. Et puis, Lal n'avait rien d'une femme, c'était juste un démon.

Soudain, Chrome a tremblé dans son sommeil, le sortant de ses pensées. Gokudera remarqua à cet instant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir froid, car si sa chambre qu'il partageait avec le Dixième était un véritable four, le reste de la base était climatisé, et la chambre de Chrome l'était même un peu trop. Giannini …. Il allait le tuer demain matin, songea Hayato tout en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille, qui tremblait toujours discrètement. Lentement et sans bouger sa main pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescente, l'argenté ramassa la couverture tombée au sol et la tira sur le corps de l'illusionniste, qui esquissa un léger sourire dans son sommeil. L'argenté se rassis, toujours torse nu, contre le bord du lit, tandis qu'il allongeait sa tête sur le matelas pour avoir un support. Le lit étant assez court et près du sol, sa position actuelle n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'aurait crût. Regardant de nouveau fixement le visage apaisé de l'adolescente, les pensées du jeune homme dévièrent de nouveau.

_« Tch, c'est plutôt embarrassant tout ça. »_ Souffla – t – il pour lui – même.

Si le Dixième apprenait ce qui s'était passé … Il n'oserait plus le regarder en face. Quoique le Dixième ne s'en offusquera probablement pas, dans son inestimable bonté. Se laissant aller, il laissa ses yeux errer un peu plus sur le doux visage de Chrome, encore. Elle avait vraiment un côté un peu … Angélique, ainsi endormie et paisible. Inconsciemment, Gokudera commença a frotté délicatement la main de la Dokuro avec son pouce. Quand est – ce qu'il avait commencé ? Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, poursuivant ses caresses timides. Il se sentait plutôt bien. Là, avec Chrome près de lui.

_Je suppose que c'est bon … Dokuro est quand même un cas à part … En outre, j'aime l'odeur de sa peau … Lilas et violette … _

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que Gokudera ne s'endorme finalement, tête près de la jeune fille.

* * *

_« Mmm… »_

Chrome ouvrit un œil paresseux, encore embué de sommeil. Elle se frotta la paupière avec sa main alors que Mukurou hululait gentiment pour lui signaler qu'il était l'heure qu'elle se lève. La jeune fille offrit un sourire à son compagnon ailé qui vint se poser près d'elle. Reposant son bras contre elle, la borgne remarqua alors quelque chose de chaud et doux contre elle. Son œil s'élargit de surprise en reconnaissant la boîte – arme du Gardien de la Tempête vautré contre elle, l'air d'un bien –heureux comblé.

_« Qu'est – ce que ? »_ Murmura – t – elle.

Désormais réveillée, elle ressentit alors un poids inconnu, cette fois sur sa main droite. Chrome ne comprit décidément pas comment elle pouvait s'endormit seule dans sa chambre et se réveiller le lendemain avec un chaton dans ses bras et sa main dans celle de Gokudera Hayato, qui dormait paisiblement contre son lit.

Uri ronronna plus fort dans les bras de la fille de la Brume, très satisfait de lui. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Maintenant, peut – être pourrait – il donner un coup de patte à Kangaryu afin de trouver un partenaire au maître du kangourou …

* * *

Bla-bla de l'auteur :

Voilà ~ Je n'espère pas vraiment de réactions positives vu la bizarrerie du truc mais bon xD Au final si j'espère quand même ! C'est beau de rêver n'empêche … Brefouille, si jamais vous avez quelques chose à dire, allez – y, c'est le petit bouton marqué Reviews en bas là … Plus à gauche … Oui là ! Par contre évitez les insultes, j'accepte les fruits mais c'est tout U.U /SBAAAAAAM

See you again ~


End file.
